


Bros

by ChibiBox



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, It's not gonna be a long fic so, M/M, Maybe porn in later chapters???, mostly just fluff yeah, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiBox/pseuds/ChibiBox
Summary: The story of how Jackson and Damian got together + other equally gay stories.---Jackson and Damian are Grunt A and Grunt B from my fic A New Family





	1. Beach

"Bro, do we have scavenging duty today?"

Jackson brought out his little schedule book, flipping the page over to the current date. "Uhhh yeah looks like."

"Sweet, I can show ya my new rap and dance!"

"You have to show me at the beach?"

"Well yeah it's based on the ocean."

Jackson shook his head and patted Damian on the shoulder. "Alright alright. Can't wait, bro."

He meant that sincerely. Say what you would about Damian's rap game, his enthusiasm was enough to fuel all of Team Skull.

It was infectious. And endearing.

Everybody loved Damian. But Jackson doubted anybody could love Damian more than he could. What an embarrassing thought. Don't say that out loud.

He followed Damian out of Po Town, ready to spend the day with his best friend.

\---

Damian tugged Jackson off the boat excitedly, ready to show off his moves. "Come on, cuz, we gots to go!"

Jackson groaned and sluggishly walked with Damian. "Bro, I was nappin.."

"No need for nappin when you're about to be clappin! Seriously dude, I really want you to see this!" Damian looked over his shoulder at him, practically begging with his eyes.

How could he say no to that face?

So he followed him, Damian leading him to a secluded part of the beach.

"Alright bro you uh...you sit right here." Damian fiddled with his hands and backed up a little. Was he nervous? Damian had never been nervous about a rap and dance before.

So Jackson sat where he was told and leaned back on his hands.

"I uh...I actually lied, it's not about the ocean or anything I just wanted to get you alone.." Damian stopped backing up and stretched a little, then struck a pose.

"Bro, my dude, it's just me n you, so I think I have the courage to ask what I've wanted to!" He started moving his hands and feet, getting into the rhythm.

Jackson chuckled a little, finding this really cute. Honestly Damian was too good for this world.

"We've been in Team Skull for what, three years? We've been ostracized by all our peers. But then you came along, I sang my little song, and I thought yo this guy's alright this couldn't be wrong."

Jackson's smile started to fade. What on Earth was he talking about?

Damian stumbled a little, looking like his nerves were close to being shot. But picked himself back up again and forced himself to continue.

"I know we're both guys and people think that's weird, but a light came into my life the moment you appeared! There's so many places I want us to go, so will you go out with me, yes or no?" 

Damian finished off the dance, holding his hands high in the air and panting. He'd done it! He'd asked him! In a semi-public place!

Jackson just stared at him, a bit stunned.

"Uh...bro, I didn't...I mean you don't have-"

Jackson laid back onto the sand and covered his eyes, grinning madly. "Dude that was fucking adorable holy shit, of course I will."

When he looked back up he swore Damian had tears in his eyes.

And he was smiling wider than he'd ever seen.

 

\---

Jackson watched Damian as he dug for pearls, just kind of sitting in the two inch hole he'd given up on.

"Jackson come on, dig a little!"

Jackson snickered and stuck his pinky in the sand, then flipped up a little bit of the sand gently. "There's my quota."

"That was not your quota!"

Jackson snorted and leaned back a little. "So how long have you liked me?"

Damian's digging slowed a little bit and although he was turned away from Jackson he couldn't hide his ears turning a bit pink. "Uh..I dunno man...but um...I've definitely found you handsome since we first met.."

"Handsome, huh?" Damian ducked his head a little at the teasing tone. It took every last bit of courage to preform that for Jackson and now he was embarrassed.

"Well uh...I mean, yeah.."

"Bro you have no clue how long I've wanted to ask you out."

How was Jackson so straightforward with things like this? Damian concluded he must've been some kind of embarrassment void alien.

He glanced back over his shoulder a bit. "You uh...sure you don't wanna join me?" He patted the ground next to him. Jackson sighed.

How could he say no to that face?


	2. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Damian sneak away from their post to make out

"Bro, come on we're gonna get caught, yo."

Jackson led Damian over to the side of the mansion, pulling him close and bumping noses with him gently.

"Not as long as you stay quiet, bro."

"But we're s'pposed to be on guard duty.."

"Shh, babe, nobody's gonna miss us.."

Jackson leaned in a bit more, reveling in Damian's embarrassed smile. He always gets like this, gets so shy and nervous.

And of course it was in Jackson's nature to embarrass him as much as possible.

He pressed his lips to Damian's gently, tightening his hold around him, loving the sharp intake of breath that came from his boyfriend. His boyfriend, his adorable boyfriend. He couldn't stop thinking the word. How had this even happened..

Oh right, Damian's corny little beach dance. He wished he'd gotten that on video.

He slid a hand up to the back of Damian's head, pushing his cap off and threading his fingers through his short hair. Damian made a soft noise and pressed closer, trying to deepen the kiss a bit.

Damian taking the initiative? That was a first.

Jackson grinned and traced Damian's bottom lip with his tongue, enjoying the way his boyfriend shivered.

"Somethin wrong, babe.." he teased.

Damian shook his head gently, not opening his eyes in fear of chickening out. He wanted more but was too scared to say it.

"I got you, Damie, it's okay.." Damian nodded and parted his lips a bit, groaning softly as Jackson's tongue slid inside.

After a few minutes they parted for breath, and Jackson drank in his boyfriend's lidded eyes and soft smile.

"If you're done playing mouth to mouth tug-of-war ya'll should get back to your post."

The boys looked up in surprise at Guzma's gruff, albeit amused voice.

Damian hid his face in Jackson's shoulder, ready to leave this world and die of embarrassment.

Jackson just put an arm around Damian's shoulders and smiled lazily at the taller man. "You got it, boss."

\---

"You said nobody would miss us, dude!"

"I say a lot of things." Jackson leaned against the wall where they stood guard, a self satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"But Guzma saw..he heard me.."

"Heard you what?" Jackson grinned and glanced at him. "Heard you whining and suckin on my tongue like you needed it to live?"

Damian put his face in his hands and leaned against the wall as well. Aw. His poor little guy.

"I'm just teasin ya babe, I'm sorry.." 

Damian scooted closer and leaned against him, which was pretty bold in Damian's case. "I know I'm just.."

"It's alright to be embarrassed Damie, you can't help it." Damian nodded, still not quite looking at him.

"How about after this we go get some malasada and chill?"

Damian glanced at him now. "The sour kind?"

"Whatever you want, bro." Damian nodded.

"I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz hands


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson feels bad man

He'd captured someone today. Someone who'd been a thorn in their side for a while now. He'd thought they were a girl, only to find out they were trans.

He felt like an asshole.

Jackson sighed and gently bumped his forehead against the wall of the boys' room. Fuck. At least the newbie had somewhere to sleep tonight.

"Jackson, you alright man?"

He looked over at Damian, who had looked up from his handheld video game in concern. What was that system even called? It looked old. Whatever.

"Yeah bro, I'm good I just...." He sighed again and took off his cap and bandanna. "I just feel kinda shitty about misgendering that newcomer. And kinda shitty for capturing him."

Damian put his game down and opened his arms, thankful no one else was in here so he could comfort his boy. Jackson trudged over to the bed and sat down beside him, leaning into his arms. "Thanks, Damie.."

Damian pressed his lips to Jackson's head. "S'gonna be okay bro. Why don't we go apologize later. Maybe that'll make ya feel better."

Jackson nodded. Apologize, huh? Sure. He could try that.

"Let's get a nap first while we're on break."

"You always wanna nap, Jackson..."

\---

He'd been surprised when the new guy accepted his apology. He'd been even more surprised when the guy wanted to be friends.

He was nice to Damian and that's what mattered to Jackson. As long as he treated Damian nicely they could get along. He just hadn't expected the dude to be nice to him as well.

He and Damian sat against one of the empty houses, eating a bowl of some kind of soup.

"Mh, say what you will about the new guy, he sure can cook."

"Jackson, bro, ya have no food standards, you'll eat anything," Damian snickered and took another bite. "But yeah I gotta agree, the dude can make a mean soup. And it's nice to get somethin that isn't microwaved."

Jackson hummed in agreement and leans his head against Damian's shoulder, causing the other to glance around to see if anyone was looking. Realizing no one was, he relaxed.

"Why d'ya get so tense when I show you affection, Dames?"

Damian shrugged slightly and sighed a bit. "I dunno I've just...always been bashful about that kinda stuff, y'know? And I guess...growin up in a society where ya get frowned upon for bein gay kinda doesn't help."

Jackson nodded. "I get ya, bro. Don't worry babe, I'm not mad at ya, just...wanted to make sure it wasn't me, you know?"

"How could it ever be you?"

Jackson glanced at him, surprised by the serious tone in his voice. "What?"

"Jackie, I...I mean..." Damian took a deep breath. "I couldn't ever be ashamed of you."

Jackson stared at him for a moment before snorting and pressing his face into Damian's neck. "Did you just call me Jackie, holy shit..."

"Jackson, nooooo..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo if anybody wants to show me their Jackson and Damian height/body type headcanons hmu at chibibox.tumblr.com or chibibox.deviantart.com!!

**Author's Note:**

> A few people encouraged me and I was tempted anyway so I decided to write this after all


End file.
